community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Romantic Expressionism
Summary: When Annie starts dating Britta's ex-boyfriend Vaughn, Britta and Jeff conspire to break them up. Meanwhile, Pierce joins Troy, Abed, Shirley, and Chang for movie night. Plot While walking to class Jeff and Britta notice Annie flirting with her ex-boyfriend Vaughn. Annie later meets up with Britta and asks for and recieves her blessing to date him. Although she seems to be fine with it, Britta later tells Jeff about the situation fully aware of what his reaction will be. Calling Vaughn a "gateway douchebag" he warns that soon other similar douchebags will want to date Annie. At Abed's dorm room Troy, Shirely, Pierce and Chang gather to watch and ridicule a bad movie. They all take turns making fun of the film but Pierce's lame attempts at mocking it fails to amuse anyone. Unaware of the others protests Abed invites Pierce back to join them for another movie night tommorow. Pierce then recruits the Greendale College sketch comedy troupe to help him write a few good jokes. Supposedly wanting to protect Annie, Jeff and Britta resolve to end her relationship with Vaughn by manipulating her former crush Troy. They get him to hit on her but she ends up rejecting his advancess. Vaughn walks in on the situation and assuming the worst breaks up with her. Learning from Troy that Jeff and Britta were resposible for this she angrily confronts them about meddling with her love life. That night Pierce arrives at Abed's viewing party armed with plenty of comedy material. Once the movie starts he immediately starts delivering rapid fire jokes. The others become suspiscious and accuse him of coming prepared. He confesses but tries to deflect thier criticisms by using fake outrage at their own behaviour. Leaving in a huff he trips and falls making a huge mess. Everyone in the room bursts out laughing and Pierce proudly proclaims "Biggest laugh of the night!". Jeff and Britta arrive for the sudy group meeting the next day looking to apologize to Annie but are rebuffed causing Britta to lash out. Jeff realizes her reasons for wanting to break Annie and Vaughn up weren't altruistc, she was jealous. Britta in turn questions Jeff's motivations hinting at his feelings for Annie. The conversation then turns heated as the other study group members join in. Jeff concedes that although this group is as close as a family since they aren't related everyone could become a romantic prospect. This causes the group to reflect and consider the possibilities. Sexualprospect1.png|Pierce looks at Shirley... Shirley uncomfortabley looks back....png|Shirely uncomfortably looks back... The group hears music playing outside the library and go to investigate finding Vaughn. He begins to serenade Annie and wins over the study group with the song's honesty and sincerity. Both Jeff and Britta give Annie their blessing to continue seeing Vaughn. Pierce then wonders aloud if he has a shot with anyone in the study group. Recurring themes Continuity: *This epsiode sees the return of Vaughn who is now romantically interested in Annie. *Annie's former crush on Troy is dealt with *Repercussions from Jeff and Annie's kiss from "Debate 109" Pop culture references: *Troy mentions the 1990's erotic drama series "Red Shoe Diaries" *Abed was going to watch the 1984 film "Runaway" starring Tom selleck unitl Pierce convinced him otherwise *Troy compares Pierce's rapid fire delivery of jokes to comedian/actor Robin williams *Briita mentions the movie "Juno" *Abed compares the study group to "The Brady Bunch", both onscreen as a television family and offscreen as actors who dated each other Meta references: *The sketch comedy troupe Derrick Comedy appears as the Greendale College sketch comedy troupe *When Pierce falls over it is a reference to Chevy Chase's trademark gag during his time on Saturday Night Live in which he would take a tumble for comedic effect. *Kick Puncher is an obvious pastiche of 80's and 90's science fiction action films, particularly influnced by Robocop Running gags: *Britta does her awkward "turning it into a snake" dance. *Leonard accuses Jeff of eating all the macaroni and cheese in the cafeteria. Jeff responds by telling him to shut up and that no one knows what he is talking about. Jeff then admits to Britta that he was Leonard was right. *Shirley points out Troy and Abed's weird little relationship Troy and Abed end tags *Troy and Abed shoot their own fanvid of Kick Puncher. An abrieviated version of this was shown on the original broadcast airing. The full version was shown online and can be seen here:thumb|300px|right Trivia DVD commentary: Category:Season 1 Episodes